Cold Blooded
by Chezu
Summary: The third installment in the 'Frozen' series. Sookie is currently living contently with her husbands. What will happen when a vampire Queen threatens their happiness by sending her procurer after Sookie? That's just the start of this new tale. (Eric x Sookie x Loki)


**AN: Sorry for the wait. It was the start of convention season, so I've been busy with costume prep and other con related things. Also I'm writing a book.**

 **Here are some responses from reviews on Frost Bite:**

 **LostInSpace33 : **Thank you! You might have a point about her working at Merlotte's. That might change in this story. Hint hint!

 **Tennyo Ch'ang-O:** Always happy to hear from you. You will see some interaction between Adele and Loki in the next chapter (hopefully.), as for them meeting for the first time, there will most likely be a one-shot about that. I'm not sure when it will be posted up, so keep an eye out. I have been trying to figure out how to work Frigga in, it will happen I promise you, I just haven't worked out when and how yet.

 **MiniLover : **Thank you thank you thank you! Glad you enjoyed it and hope you continue to!

 **Wilhemina Murray:** I'm sorry you feel this way. I believe I mentioned in Frozen that this series would lead up to Eric x Sookie x Loki. As for your whole 'Alpha males wouldn't do this' statement, there is no Alpha male in their relationship. If anyone, Sookie's the Alpha. As Pam stated, she has them wrapped around her finger. Either way this story will remain Loki x Sookie x Eric. If you don't like that, I don't know what to tell you? As I stated before I'm planning to write one or two Sookie x Loki only stories in the future, so perhaps you would prefer one of those.

 **Song:** Strange Magic **– Electric Light Orchestra**

* * *

 _Man I wish I could steal one of these Merlotte's uniforms and make Marnie wear it in bed. It would save our marriage._

 _Lord, please give me one drink, just one!_

Sookie sighed as thoughts drifted to her brain as she moved from table to table. Why did she have to work tonight? They were the most crowded they had been all year. Which meant more thoughts to bombard her. She wished she took Eric's advice this time and just stay home.

Soon she came to a table with a family. The kid looked very bored, and his thoughts were full of getting out of Bon Temps.

"Believe me kid I'm right with you."

The kid stared at her in confusion as she walked away to put in another order from Lafayette.

"Sookie," He purred, "Chika chika bow bow, you look like a porn star with that tan and pink lip stick!" He leaned on the counter raising an eyebrow, "I'm guessing the boys did somethin real good?"

Sookie smirked, "No, when I wear make up I get bigger tips." Lafayette laughed and went back to cooking, "Also it doesn't hurt that it drives Eric and Loki crazy when I leave the house like this."

Lafayette snickered as he flipped a burger, "You just love drivin those men up the wall huh?" Sookie just nodded, refusing to tell Lafayette that it made the sex all the better after.

Suddenly Sookie sensed a void at the entrance. It was much smaller then Eric's void. When she turned towards it, there stood a vampire she had never met or even seen before. The way he looked actually reminded her of Angel from Buffy. Arlene of course sat him in Sookie's section since she was the only one who could handle vampires really, the other waitress Dawn liked vampires as well, but her section was full.

"Well looks like there's a new vampire in town."

"You don't know him? I thought every vampire in the area eventually went to Fangtasia at some point."

It was true, but not for the reasons Lafayette was thinking. New vampires in the area had to go straight to the Sheriff to inform him/her that they were in the area, even if they were just stopping for the night. If one didn't it was most likely they were trying to hide the fact they were here, and that worried Sookie. If this vampire was here to hunt that could cause a lot of problems.

Sookie cautiously walked over to the vampire's table while sending Eric an alert through their bond. When she got to the table she plastered on her best fake smile.

"Hi, welcome to Merlotte's. I should tell you we only have AB and O flavored Trubloods currently before you decide what you want."

The vampire looked surprised, "I'm that obvious huh?"

Sookie shrugged, "We have two regular vampires that come in often."

"Oh, I was under the impression that a small town like this wouldn't have vampires residing in it."

'Then why would you come here if you didn't expect us to be use to serving vampires?' Sookie wondered to herself. Her S.H.E.I.L.D. training taught her to catch even the smallest details in a conversation.

"Well they don't live in the area. They live in Shreveport. Anyway, O or AB?"

"O, if you please. I'd be much obliged." He smiled charmingly up at her, but then Sookie felt it. He was trying to glamour her. Now that was a strong red flag.

The smile fell from Sookie's face and she leaned in close, whispering, "If you try and glamour me again, you'll find yourself with a face full of colloidal silver. A friend of mine gave me a spray bottle of the stuff."

The vampire looked shocked and before he could react, a new presence entered the bar. Sookie soon felt an arm protectively move around her waist. It was Eric.

"Compton, it's been awhile." Eric sounded bored, but Sookie could feel the anger.

"Eric." The vampire looked like he was about to shit himself if he could.

"Funny I didn't know you were in the area. You come here and try to glamour my bonded instead of coming to visit me? I'm hurt Billy."

Bill's face was suddenly paler, "Bonded? I had no idea. I guess congratulations are in order?"

Eric smirked then looked to Sookie, "What was he attempting to make you do, dearest?"

"It felt like he was trying to make me wait out back for him."

Bill became even more pale if that was possible, he knew he was backed into a corner.

"I deeply apologize. I had no idea she was your bonded, and I only just arrived in town and needed but a small drink." He smiled apologetically to Sookie, turning up the charm, "I wouldn't have harmed you."

Loki's mark informed Sookie that was all bullshit and she informed Eric through the bond once again. He was hiding something.

Eric smiled his own charming smile, "Well in that case, let's take this meeting back to Fangtasia. We can catch up."

Bill wasn't stupid. He knew he had no choice, but to follow Eric. He nodded and stood up from his seat. Eric nodded his approval and gave Sookie a possessive kiss.

"I'll be home late it would seem, dear one. Don't wait up." He winked and headed out with Bill.

Sookie sighed, she was worried about this new vampire. He obviously was up to no good and Eric obviously loathed him. Eric hated a lot of people, specifically the patrons at Fangtasia, but loath? That was a whole different story. She would worry about this later. She still had work for an hour.

When the telepath turned around, she noticed the whole restaurant was staring at her. She rolled her eyes and ignored them all. She was use to being judged by now. Natasha told her once it was human nature to judge others so they didn't think about their own screwed up lives; and given the thoughts she heard from this lot that had to be true.

Sookie made her way to pick up her next order when Sam pulled her into his office. Sookie sighed. Time for round 500 of Pig Headed Sam vs Sookie.

"What the hell was that, Sookie?" Sam questioned agitatingly.

"A vampire broke the rules, and Eric came and did his job." Sookie held back the need to roll her eyes. She was getting real tired of this.

"He freaked out the customers!"

"So? Those people get freaked out if there's a new Elvis sighting!" Little did they know Elvis was alive, well undead. Sookie had met the vampire once before. He was a nice vampire, despite being a little screwy.

Sam looked like he was about to explode with how red he was getting.

Sookie sighed, "Look, Sam, I keep telling you this, but, I'm with Eric and Loki. I don't care if you disapprove. Now if you excuse me, I have tables to take care of and you're keeping me from my job."

Sookie then stormed out of the office, leaving an equally pissed off Sam in her wake.

* * *

Sookie groaned as she hulled a bag of trash out the back door and to the dumpster. She was at her wits end. First that vampire got on her nerves, then Sam, then Arlene with her judgmental attitude. She thought of Sookie as being a slut for being in a relationship with two men.

"Says the bitch who keeps having fantasies about both of my husbands." Sookie grumbled.

"Such language!"

Sookie nearly screamed as a voice whispered in her ear. She then glared at the laughing face of her mischievous husband.

"Don't scare me like that!" She scolded and smacked Loki's arm.

Loki chuckled, "Sorry, Darling, but you were wide open." He kissed her forehead. "Northman informed me about the new vampire. We both thought it best if I came to watch your back just in case. He believes the vampire is up to something."

Sookie nodded, "I agree, but the question is what." She let out a groan, "Maybe I am a trouble magnet."

Loki smirked and held her close, "Yes, however you're our trouble magnet, Darling." He kissed her forehead. "Are you off the clock now?"

Sookie nodded, then grinned, "Yes, but I think I need to let off some steam before we go."

"Oh? And how do you suppose I help you?" Loki smirked.

Sookie leaned up to kiss him, only to pause at his lips and whisper, "Tag you're it."

She then took off into the woods behind the bar. Loki grinned and began to chase after her. He loved this game.

It continued on, Loki chasing Sookie through the trees, following her trail thanks to the marking on her wrist.

"I'm going to get you!" He called out.

"Oh? You think so?" Sookie taunted back at him.

They both knew she would eventually let him catch her, and she did. The god tackling her to the ground, pinning her under him.

"Now, I believe it's time for my reward." He smirked down at her.

Sookie grinned, nodded, leaned up and kissed him.

An hour later, they drove to Fantasia. Apparently it was closed for the night. Loki and Sookie went through the back and were greeted by Pam. The blond vampire smirked as she took in Sookie's shirt which now had grass stains and splotches of dirt here and there. The Norse god looked no better. His hair was messed up and there was a leaf sticking out of it.

"Another make out session in the woods?" Pam grinned making Sookie blush and Loki grin.

"Jealous, Pamela?" Loki smirked.

"If you and Eric weren't so selfish I wouldn't be."

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Enough of your lesbian vampire weirdness, Pam. Where's Eric?"

Pam grinned and glanced at the door to the basement, "He's questioning Mr. Compton still. In my opinion he's not being hard enough..."

Sookie noticed the sneer on Pam's face, "I take it you know him?"

"Unfortunately." Pam then smirked to Sookie and Loki, "Now, Sookie dear, how about you come assist me in choosing a new pair of shoes while Loki goes and assists Eric. Mr. Compton got on mine…" All glanced down at her shoes, and indeed there was some blood on the heel.

Sookie raised an eyebrow, "Am I not allowed to 'assist'?"

Pam smirked, "I think if you did Billy would have a gaping hole in his chest from one of those plasma balls of yours."

Sookie shrugged, "Fair point." She then kissed Loki's cheek. "Don't have to much fun. You're still on probation."

Sookie then sauntered off with Pam. Loki smirked as he watched his wife walk away. He was becoming very fond of shorts. Although Eric and him both agreed she looked her best in those sundresses she was so fond of.

Once Sookie was out of sight, Loki made his way to the basement. He heard a grunt as Eric punched this 'Mr. Compton' in the stomach. Despite the healing properties of vampires, Bill Compton looked worse for ware. Eric had did a number on him. The man was strung up and wearing silver shackles. His skin burning around them. Blood stained his bare chest and pants.

Both Eric and Bill looked to Loki who had descended the stairs. Eric raising an eyebrow.

"I see you had fun with our wife without me." Eric observed.

Loki smirked, "I'm ever the opportunist. Besides the dog angered her again, she needed to let off some steam."

Eric sighed. One of these days they would talk their wife into quitting that awful job.

"Maybe you should infest the bar with snakes again."

Loki shrugged, "Sookie made me promise not to do that again." Loki then looked to Bill, "Now, care to fill me in on the situation?"

Eric's focus returned to Bill, as he picked up a silver knife with his gloved hands, "I was just questioning Bill about the real reason he moved to my area. I'm not accepting the bullshit answer of feeling 'sentimental at his old age'. Especially since he was living the high life at the Queen's compound as a procurer. Which brings up the question… Who were you trying to poach from my area? Since we both know that's the real reason you're here."


End file.
